


Untitled

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Subaru awakens, everything in the world is like a dream, and only some things linger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ June 24, 2008.

When Subaru awoke, he had very little time to adjust to his new surroundings. He’d been sleeping for years, and now that he was awake, it still seemed like a dream. It was all very surreal and strange for him, and the events quickly following his awakening did little to shatter the illusion. Upon awakening, he witnessed the ‘event’ that Yuuko had promised would occur. And he should have known at the time, when she granted him the means to cross dimensions, that when Yuuko promised an ‘event’ the event was sure to be quite eventful. That was another thing Subaru’s learned on his journey.   
  
And so quickly after awakening, after he’d felt he’d grown used to his twin’s assurances and stubborn nature, somehow Seishirou managed to find him. He could see the similarities in his brother, and it was painful to think about. That smile was all too familiar, and he couldn’t help the pained expression when his man spoke of his brother, his eyes warm and understanding—and how could he possibly understand? Kamui hadn’t been happy.   
  
There was too much happening at once, his mind was still vaguely aware, still locked away in a seemingly endless dream. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to wake up. Wasn’t sure if he was ready to accept that Seishirou was still chasing after him, and, if Fuuma had any justification in saying so (and Subaru was sure he did), continue to chase him until they met again. And Subaru wasn’t sure how he felt about that reality—and he wasn’t sure what to say to his twin.   
  
Everything was vague and dreamlike. Subaru could hardly remember the faces in that desolate wasteland—he could remember the hunter’s smile, so reminiscent of someone else, and his brother’s rage as he fought against that smile. But Subaru knew his twin, better than anyone else. And that expression he held when the hunter wrapped his arms around him, whispering something into his ear, wasn’t something that Subaru was used to seeing on his twin’s face. He flashed his claws as a warning and the hunter let go, smiling benignly at him with a simple, “Of course.”   
  
Even now, in preparation for leaving, with all their business in Tokyo sorted out, Subaru wasn’t sure what to make of the world around him. He stayed close to Kamui’s side, sensing his twin’s need for his support after going so long with nobody.   
  
“Where will you go?” the hunter asked. The cut on his cheek from Kamui’s claws was starting to heal. He crossed his arms and smiled down at the two of them.   
  
Subaru opened his mouth but Kamui beat him. “Like we’d tell you.”  
  
“So cruel,” Fuuma said, but didn’t sound too distressed over it. He smiled at Kamui.   
  
Subaru stilled, watching the man’s tightly concealed face. The smile was as chipped and painted as the walls they leaned against, decaying and withered away from years of use. And somehow that smile never quite reached his eyes. They glinted.   
  
“Good luck on your journey,” Fuuma said, his face looking amused. Subaru didn’t know how serious or genuine the wish was, but Kamui tensed beside him and scoffed.   
  
“Luck has nothing to do with it,” Kamui snapped.   
  
Subaru watched Fuuma’s face shift, the smile lifting to crinkle the corner of his eyes. The eyes still glinted curiously so.   
  
“Ah.”   
  
Kamui turned away but Subaru’s eyes lingered—and in a flash the hunter’s face changed. Subaru couldn’t place the expression, it was one he’d never seen before, especially not directed towards his brother. And it didn’t seem to fit the hunter’s face. His head tilted to the side and his eyes softened. But it was gone as quickly as it arrived and the man steeled his expression once again, smiling benignly.   
  
“Kamui…” Subaru whispered, turning around and following his brother. He spared a glance back at the hunter, and he was still watching. He threw his full attention towards his twin. “Kamui…”  
  
“We’re leaving now,” Kamui said, and his voice was tense and strained. Subaru touched his arm gently, looking at him.   
  
Kamui didn’t say anything, but his brow was furrowed and his arms crossed protectively over his chest.   
  
“Kamui, I…”   
  
“Let’s go,” Kamui said tensely. “There’s nothing left here for us. Best we put it behind us while we can.”   
  
Subaru looked over his shoulder again.  
  
He turned back towards his twin and sighed.  
  
“Ah.”


End file.
